1. Technical Field
Synthetic structures for the repair of soft tissue are described. More specifically, fibrous structures that approximate the physical characteristics of soft tissue are useful as implants to promote the repair of soft tissue.
2. Background
There are currently several ways in which various types of soft tissues such as ligaments or tendons, for example, are reinforced and/or reconstructed. Suturing the torn or ruptured ends of the tissue is one method of attempting to restore function to the injured tissue. Sutures may also be reinforced through the use of synthetic non-bioabsorbable or bioabsorbable materials. Autografting, where tissue is taken from another site on the patient's body, is another means of soft tissue reconstruction. Yet another means of repair or reconstruction can be achieved through allografting, where tissue from a donor of the same species is used. Still another means of repair or reconstruction of soft tissue is through xenografting in which tissue from a donor of a different species is used. In addition, bioprosthetic devices for soft tissue attachment, reinforcement, and/or reconstruction have included a small intestinal submucosa (SIS) or other naturally occurring extracellular matrix (ECM), and a naturally occurring ECM or ECM component having a synthetic portion coupled thereto.
Using mesh in surgical procedures is well known. For example, surgical mesh may be used to support and/or reinforce a damaged or weakened portion of the body, for example in hernia repair. In this regard, often it is desirable for the mesh to be sufficiently porous to allow for growth of tissue through the graft after implantation. The healing tissue grows through porous openings in the implanted mesh, thereby assimilating the mesh and adding structural integrity to the tissue. Surgical mesh may be produced by knitting, weaving, braiding, or otherwise forming a plurality of yarns into a support trellis. Moreover, such mesh may be produced with monofilament or multifilament yarns made of materials such as polypropylene and polyester. Surgical mesh formed of monofilament yarn provides satisfactory reinforcement ability, but is often stiff and has limited pliability. In contrast, surgical mesh formed of multifilament yarn is often soft and pliable in comparison to mesh formed of monofilament yarn.